


Morning

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Fai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: It's not always painful.





	Morning

Not every world is like this.   
  
Safe. Warm. Quiet.   
  
And it's not every morning that he wakes to Fai's fingertips ghosting over his heart. 

Fai must know he's awake, especially when they're wrapped together this closely, but he doesn't move or speak, or make any noise at all as things come into focus for Kurogane. In the dark last night, Kurogane hadn't realized the walls were a soft, pale blue, or that the sheets were actually a warm hue of yellow. Now they both glow in the mid-morning sun. 

He takes a soft breath, and Fai moves closer to his back, a thumb starting to trail along the skin of his chest. 

Kurogane does nothing. 

It's a long time before the nose pushes against his scalp, breathing deeper where his hair is shortest. Before the lips caress and the teeth start to drag. 

He shivers softly as the nape of his neck turns to goosebumps. 

"Fai?"

Theres a quiet, answering groan, and the gentle gnawing grows a little harder. 

Kurogane laughs quietly, more out of affection than anything else. "Are you hungry?"   
  
The noise Fai makes in answer enough.   
  
Kurogane rolls over, pulling Fai onto his chest, lazy and sprawling as Kurogane holds him in two strong arms. One old and familiar. One that always feels a little new. A little off. A little heavier than it should be. But bought and dearly paid for all the same. 

It's _his_. 

On his chest, once more blue eyes finally gaze up at him, sleepy and almost uninterested, before Fai closes them to kiss his chest. Fai breathes deep and slow, and Kurogane knows he must feel blood and warmth and pulse under those sensitive lips. 

"How...?" Kurogane trails off, and Fai simply lets a hand trace down Kurogane's true arm, pulling a willing wrist to his mouth. 

It doesn't hurt.

(It never does unless Fai wants it to.) 

It's fast, and Fai's claws are sharp, but there is still that breathless moment when he has to fight every self-preservation instinct. It feels wrong, even when it's like this. 

But then it's over, and Fai sucks sweetly at his wrist, letting life bleed once more back into him. 

"Kurgs," Fai says softly, when it's all over, his voice once more sounding like his own. "You're blushing."

Kurogane lays back, meeting his gaze with a smile, tracing fingers through golden hair.   
  
"So are you." 

 


End file.
